


well deserved kiss

by psicao



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Valentine's Day, also they r engaged, and worried, i need more chikaita lesbians, itaru is just jealous, tw for alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicao/pseuds/psicao
Summary: chikage leaves for a meeting and leaves itaru worried for a moment... until she comes back and makes up with a jealous and touch-starved kouhai. so unromantic on valentine's day, huh?i was honestly trying to come up with something for izuleo but ended up writing this instead!! it's also my first time writing so i hope i did well :> i just wanted to write smth quick and sorry if i made any mistakes uu
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	well deserved kiss

“You are unromantic as _ever ,_ aren't _you?,” Itaru_ sighs, with her eyes still fixated on the console she was holding. ”On plain Valentine's day... what a waste.”

The twenty-four year old woman was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, playing on her Nintendo. It's been what? Seven hours? She couldn't stand the way her wife left to go to a meeting and didn't even wave her hand or said "goodbye" when she stepped out of the house. Did she forget Itaru was there or didn't see her sitting on the sofa at all?

She couldn't possibly forget about her, right? It's so weird because even if she was in a hurry, she wouldn't forget to at least give her a goodbye kiss.

Many thoughts went through Itaru's head all at once, making her distract herself and lose to the boss in the game she was playing. She tsked and tossed her console aside, looking at the floor and still thinking why the hell Chikage left like that.

She raised her right arm a bit, looking at her ring and staring at it for a few minutes. She was not jealous, was she? No... Chikage would never do something like that, ever. She was overthinking too much.

Until... She heard footsteps coming closer and closer behind her. She hadn't even noticed the door opening, which was pretty weird for someone with really sharp ears. She was not scared, though. Even if the house was dark and with a bit of tension in the air she just knew it was her.

The tension suddenly stopped when she heard a quiet “ _chu” beside_ her ear. Chikage had kissed her cheek from behind the couch, leaning more to rest her chin on Itaru's shoulder and staying there for a bit feeling Itaru's slow breathing.

Chikage's smell was honestly hypnotizing. Itaru blushed a bit from the sudden cheek kiss, but still kept calm. “ _That_ was something _actually_ romantic from someone as unromantic as you.” Itaru complained, feeling slightly irritated.

“ _Chigasaki..._ I probably made you worry, didn't _I?,”_ Chikage asks, with a sadder tone. “ _I'm_ really sorry about that. I told you I was in a hurry because of a meeting... It was important but I promise I will make it up for _you.”_

Chikage turned on the lights that were near her, lighting up their room so they could at least see each other since the house itself was so dark at night time. She crossed the couch, sitting besides a irritated but cute Itaru.

“You do look cute when you are angry, Chigasaki. I must confess,” Chikage says, teasing the other girl. “Don't think I forgot about Valentine's day just because I was at the meeting.”

 _“Senpai...”_ She turned her head, looking up at the tall girl beside her. She thought she was so pretty even though she must have had a tough day walking around like that.

Itaru looked up at her, looking at those blue shiny eyes and red kissable lips. She leaned in closer trying to make the first move, putting both of her arms on the other girl's shoulders. She sincerely felt so touch-starved when it's only been seven hours since she last had seen Chikage.

“Don't you dare make me worry so much again. I thought for a moment you were leaving me for someone else, _y'know ..._ It was unusual for you to leave like you did today morning.” 

Chikage puts both of her hands on Itaru's waist, leaning in closer and giving her a quick kiss on the lips making Itaru flutter. She was really different today, wasn't she? Itaru always made the first move on kissing.

The kiss went by fast and their lips were separated with the taste of each other. Chikage laughed a bit after. "I have something planned for my cute kouhai. But I will only do it if you give me a real kiss this time and say the _“magic words.”_ Chikage was teasing her again. 

Itaru absolutely detested the "magic words" thing, but she would do it if her senpai at least gave some attention to her this time. Itaru placed her legs between Chikage, and leaned in more closer this time. With her cheeks as red as tomatoes, she mumbled, “I- Hm- I love you, Senpai.”

Chikage couldn't help but let out another quick laugh, seeing the other girl so flustered like that.

“Wh- What? It's not funny! I'm finally receiving some affection from you and all you do is just-” She was cut by a kiss. Chikage tries to take a swipe and licks Itaru's lips, thinking they were probably dry. Her tongue tries to make entrance, Itaru lets her.

The kiss was really sloppy and wet with their tongues intertwining as well as their fingers. It all felt really good, so she decided to not complain anymore from how touch-starved she was. Itaru lets a quiet moan, already feeling quite dizzy. Chikage's taste feels... really hypnotizing just like her smell. The taste of liquor...? With a bit of cigarettes? It was just all so good and she was getting more and more into it as Chikage's tongue makes her way deeper inside Itaru's mouth.

”H-hnn...” Itaru lets a shaky moan escape as they separate from the kiss, both panting.

 _“I_ love you too, _Chigasaki,”_ Chikage replies, intertwining their fingers tighter and pressing their palms together. “Now, let's go out and enjoy our night, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! hmu on twitter @yuuleos


End file.
